Shadow Spear: The Final Days of Reach
by DrazenX
Summary: Twelve years before the destruction of Reach, a new team of Spartan's are being created. The years pass as they fight many various battles, but a doomed fight will test the team's ability to survive. First fic, R&R.
1. Abducted

This is my first fanfic, reviews would be appreciated. (I'm sorry if there's any errors, this is an older story of mine that I'm trying to touch up.) Anyways, time for the ever popular disclaimer! I don't own anything related to Halo, Bungie does. But, the original characters are mine, so, nyeh!

It was the year 2540, and on the planet Reach, a new group of Spartans were being developed. Even more advanced than the first two groups. It was secret to everyone, the only one who knew was Dr. Halsey and some of the people that worked with her. She knew if word got out about her augmentingmore humansto be used as weapons of war, humanitarians would be pounding at her door. But, the Covenant were growing stronger and the Spartan's needed help. But there were only four people who qualified, and they were all children. No matter, this was for the sake of themselves, even if they weren't aware of what is going on.

Dr. Halsey watched the kid. From what she saw he was loyal to his friends, probably had a good family, it was sad that this must be done. She called out the boy's name. His head perked up from a bench and he looked at her. The boy exchanged looks with his friends and reluctantly got up and walked to the woman.

The boy's name was Delano About five foot tall, with brown hair that with a week or two more of growing would go past his eyes. At the moment though his sharp blue eyes were fixated on her. From what she had been told about him, he was a very cheerful person, just from the warm smile on the little boy's face she could tell that he was. Delano stepped up to her and greeted her hello.

"My name is Dr. Halsey, what's yours?"

"I'm Delano, nice to meet you." He held out his hand for her to shake and she shook hands with the boy who's life was about to be forever changed by herself.

"Is there something you wanted, Miss Halsey?" She nodded.

"You and you're friends. They are, shall I say, special?" He snapped his head back to look at them. Even more curious but also now concerned about himself and his friends. He inched closer to her face.

"How did you find out? What do you want from us?"

"Calm down," she kneeled down to look him in the eyes, "have you ever heard of the Marines?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about joining up when I got older. Why?"

"I work for them and lead a special project to create the best-of-the-best Marines, and we need you and your friends. You all have qualites that the UNSC finds desirable." He stared her in the eyes and she stared back into his. He suddenly averted his attention downward to a small portable computer. The boy had managed to grab her personal computer and she hadn't even noticed. Clever young boy.

"You check out. But, I can't. I won't put their lives on the line. I'll be happy to go with you to the Marines, but they stay here." She smiled at him and reached in her pocket and pulled out a needle. He sighed, almost knowing what was about to happen.

"We'll just settle for you then, now, let me see your arm." He rolled up his sleeve and felt a prick. A chillingsensation went through him and made his body go numb. Out of the corner of his eye he could see large men running towards his friends.The woman had lied to him, with all the strength left in his body he tried to move. He couldn't though, and felt his legs give under his own weight.

Screams had now erupted throughout the playground theywere at.The teacher's there had rushed over but then backed off when they found out that it was the Marines. Delano's eyes were almost shut but he could still make out the scene of his friends struggling to break free of the men's grasp and then being injected and falling asleep. The image was the last one he saw before it all faded to black.

Dr. Halsey sat in her chair. It wasn't right to have to resort to such barbaric tactics on children. They were all about nine years old, so young. She opened the files of the four kids. The names: Delano, Sarah, Sam, and Michael all lined up in a row on her screen. Then images of each child appeared and information scrolled beside it. They had obtained the kids just in time. The colony they were living on was invaded by the Covenantjust a few hours ago, there were no survivors, and the colony was destroyed.If she believed in it, she would have thanked God.

Well, that's it for the first chapter. Hope you liked it. I'll add more to it soon if anyone does wish for me to add.


	2. Augmentations

Okay...The second chapter...(sorry about the 6-9 year old mix up, I'll try to stupidly work it into the plot!). Anyway, I don't own any of the Halo characters, weapons, plots, yada, yada, yada. You know where I'm getting at.

Nausea was the first thing Delano had felt when he woke up. He was told to get up and take a shower. He asked the man how to find the showers and he pointed him to the bathroom. When he opened the door there were three other kids there. A girl and two boys.

Delano walked up to the shower head and pulled down on the chain and the warm water rained down on his face.

"Hey man, they just woke you up, huh?"

"Michael, that you?"

"Yeah, the gangs all here. I'm Sam if you remember, and the girl is Sarah." He looked over at Sarah who waved back at him.

"Yeah I remember, I think. Oh well, have you noticed we're the only kids here?" Delano asked the rest of them.

"Yeah, it's kinda weird. But then, I'm the only girl I've seen except for that doctor but she's old."

"Hey Del. Think of it this way, your finally in the Marines." Delano smiled at Sam's joke. The others laughed but then Delano's face turned solemn.

"They abducted us, so, I doubt we can trust them. Be on your guard for a while. I'll see you later guys." Delano picked up a towel and dried himself off and grabbed his uniform that had been laid out for him. It was a little itchy at first but he got used to it after a few minutes.

"I should go look for Halsey." After a few winding halls and following the arrows in the base, he was lost. The last arrow he saw was red and said "Training Facility." He looked at the hall ahead and saw a huge, nearly 8 foot tall person in full body armor. Not the regulation armor. It was green, a helmet with a visor, a large pack on his back.

"Wow." He ran after the huge person. The sliding doors shut behind him and he stared at them for a moment. A keypad had a red light on. With a few taps of buttons the light turned green. The person was still there.

"Hey! Wait!" Delano ran after the person. He turned to face him. At only 5 foot he had to tilt his head all the way back to look at his face. The robot-looking person's gauntlet hands reached for his helmet and took it off. The person held out his hand.

"I'm Delano, sir." The man gave him a nod.

"My name is John. What are you doing on base?" Delano scratched the back of his head.

"I'm not so sure, this woman, Halsey I think, I was at school and she was nice at first, but then she knocked me and my friends out and brought us here." John looked away for a minute and said something under his breath. This was just like what he went through. He shook the thought off.

"How old are you, Delano?" John asked.

"I'm 9, sir." The boy was three years older than we had started his training. He shook his head and got rid of the thought.

"Delano, you and your friends. Did you ever play any games?"

"Oh yeah! We went through an obstacle course before, played catch, king of the hill. You know? Stuff kids do." John sighed. This boy had lead a good life. But now that had to change, and at a such a young age, just like him.

"Do your best here. It will get tough your first few days but you'll learn to bear it. Good luck." John put his helmet back on and Delano stood at attention and saluted him. He returned the salute and continued on to the training facility.

Michael stared at the mess hall. A lot of Marines were eating. He was about to sit down and enjoy a meal himself but he heard his name called over the speakers. The voice said to go to the lab and surely enough his friends were called too. He entered the room in transition to the lab and saw Delano.

His eyes told him everything. Something was up, Delano's chest was heaving and the doctors were injecting him with fluids every few seconds. He could see Delano forming words with his lips.

It was too late before he could get the message comprehended. The door slid shut behind him and the light turned red. Michael saw the guards approaching him. Frantically, he tapped the keys on the keypad but the door refused to open. In the matter of seconds he stripped the watch from his wrist and slammed it to the ground, maybe he could at least warn Sam and Sarah. They picked him up by his arms and dragged them onto a makeshift bed beside Delano's.

Through a window at the end of the room he could see Dr. Halsey. Her head buried in her hand. Michael gritted his teeth as the first needle slipped inside of him.

Sam and Sarah were the last to the lab apparently. The guards told them to go on in. They walked in and Sam stepped on something. They both looked down. It was Michael's watch. He had done something like this before when...

"Run!" Sam turned and jumped through the door before it had a chance to shut. Sarah wasn't lucky enough. He stood and looked at the door. Sarah began to scream and Sam tried to run. The Marines standing guard picked him up and threw him against the wall. His head smacked the wall and the last thing he saw was his own blood trickling past his eyes.


	3. New Beginning

Thanks for the reviews. And, as the last two installments, I don't own any of Halo. Bungie, and Eric Nylund do, though. The original characters, are, however mine. And I'm sorry for the words being combined sometimes, dunno what's going on, when I submit them they don't have that problem, at least I think. Any way, enjoy the third chapter.

The cruelty of the Marines and Helljumpers were unbearable. They were only children, but what they did to Sam. It wasn't excusable, they haven't even reached ten yet. The ones who did commit those acts were going to go through court martial procedures tomorrow. Halsey sighed and then heard a beeping sound, she turned to her monitor to see who was calling, it was Sargent Jack Foley. He opened his mouth to say something but she immediatley cut him off.

"Are the kids still alive?"

"Yes, as your aware, we were able to reduce the side-effects of the augmentations since the last time this was done. They have no memory of the incident today but their old memories remain intact. Michael is showing more enhanced reaction timing than the others and Sarah ended up being the most agile of the group. But Sam and Delano still seem normal. Well, except for the fact of how trusted Delano is. The group is gathered in the briefing room for when your ready to address them."

"Thank you, Jack. Tell them I will be with them shortly," she disconnected Foley and looked up at the ceiling. This time, she would tell them the truth, about their colony, their families. Maybe they would want vengeance for their families and friends, it was strong motivation, maybe not for the longest time, but it would do for a while. Besides, what choice did the four kids have, that's all they were despite their new augmentations. She shrugged off her thoughts and got up from her seat.

After a large gulp of the coffee that was on her seat she turned and walked out of her room. The whole three minute trip to the briefing room she thought of what to say to the new Spartans. The door to the briefing room slid open when she stood in front of it and she took her seat at the head of the table.

Delano stood up from his seat when she had took her own. He carefully looked her over and had became infuriated.

"Who do you think you are, Halsey? You can't just kidnap us!" Halsey looked down and sighed.

"Please, Delano, take your seat," he eyed her and slowly sat back down in his seat. She stood up and began to address them.

"You four people have been selected and been drafted for a special project called: Shadow Spear. Essentially, this is a new group of Spartans. The Spartan's, much like yourselves, went through physical and mental augmentations to become more deadly and efficient than even the Helljumpers, the roughest group in the Marines. In more large-scale situations you will be joining some of the Spartan's to accomplish a mission, or secure an area or person. Is there any questions so far?" Sam looked around the room and then back towards Halsey.

"Why us?" Sam spoke up. Halsey looked at him and answered his question.

"We're not sure how, but you four stick out among the crowd. You have the potential to become the four members of Shadow Spear that you will eventually be." Sarah raised her hand. "Yes, Sarah?"

"Why did you take us now, we're just kids, I mean?" Halsey sighed.

"Your colony was destroyed shortly after we had abducted you. We had received information on an enemy fleet nearing your home. So, we acted as fast as we could and obtained you." After it was said, the kids exchanged painful looks. They had a home there, had a family, a life. Now, they would have to start a new one, a life that was more painful. But, the people who destroyed that old life couldn't be forgiven. Delano arose from his seat.

"I'll do it," the rest looked at him and then they stood up in unison. They nodded at Delano and he smiled. "We'll all do it."

"That's good, your training starts tomorrow. Good luck, Shadow Spear." Halsey nodded and walked out of the room. Promptly after, the children were shown to their rooms. Tomorrow would be a hard day for all of them, but deep down, they knew it had to be done.

Newer chapters are going to take longer for me to put up, seeing as this was all I have from what I started a while back ago. I hope you liked it.


	4. Calm Before the Storm

Hello, this is the fourth chapter of my first published fanfic. Anyway, Halo belongs to Bungie, and the book's authors. You know the drill. Anyhoo, on with the story!

Delano laid down in his cot and sighed. Twelve years of training and missions had left him tired. He had just got back from the Griffin, a UNSC cargo ship that had fallen under Covenant attack. Sam and Michael had been wounded during battle, a few stray plasma shots caught them and burned through their armor when their shields had already dissapated. Sarah and him had to round up their ammo and call for a Pelican to evacuate their allies. With only two people, against waves of Covenant, they were still able reclaim the ship and drive off the Covenant. It might've been a winning battle for them, but it didn't come without it's losses.

There was a knock on the door, he groaned and got up to answer the door. He was just about to go to sleep, it better be important or else the person on the other end of that door was about to go through hell.

"Who is it?" He heard three more knocks on the door. Except, they had a rhythm that distinguished itself, and only the rest of his team knew it: _Hey, buddy._ Delano smiled, it was Sarah, he opened the door and he knew saw he was right.

"Hello, Del," she stepped in his room and sat down on her chair beside his bed. It had been there ever since they had arrived on this base ten years ago. Sarah claimed it as her own by sitting in it every time she came to his room and forced people out of it when they took it. Delano sat down on the edge of his bed and looked at her.

"So, what's up?" She shook her head.

"They just released Mike and Sam. The doctors said they would be fine and that they just needed to rest for a while," at first Delano sighed with relief but then laughed.

"They won't be, we've been worked to the bone ever since training ended. And that was years ago." She nodded.

"Yeah, but we'll probably get a break soon, right?"

"Well, the doc's been promising us that for a few weeks now. I don't know, maybe we will, guess we'll just have to wait and see." Sarah stood up and Delano's eyes followed her every move.

"I guess I'll be going then, see you later, Del." She turned her back and then felt him grabbing her hand. She turned around and looked at him. "Is something wrong?" Delano looked down at the floor.

"Sarah, I'm sorry about getting you into this. I mean, you wouldn't have been taken if they didn't know about you. And I guess them knowing about me gave them a clue about you." Sarah sighed and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Think of the alternative, if you hadn't been my friend all those years ago. I wouldn't be alive and neither would Michael or Sam, but we're all still alive. That's because of the friendship that we've all had for so long, don't be sorry about it." She saw a weak smile on his face and he nodded.

"Yeah, your right. Anyway, say hi to Mike and Sam for me."

"I'll do that, see you later." She stepped out of the door and pulled it shut behind her. Hearing that door shut was almost painful to him. As per being the leader of Shadow Spear, she was an extremely valuable asset. As per being himself, she meant a lot to him, all of his friends did. That's why he cringed when he heard the term 'acceptable losses' being applied toward his team, as well as the Spartans that he had worked with in the past.

He shook off the thought and laid back down on the cot, closed his eyes and was yet again about to fall asleep. All of a sudden red lights filled the room and he heard Colonel Jack Foley's voice coming on through the intercom.

"We've just received a message from Fermion, Covenant ships are rallying and preparing an assault on Reach. All crews that can't fight, go to the hangar bay and wait for evac. All other personnel, prepare to fight." Delano jumped out of his bed, now alert and no longer feeling groggy. He reached over to his desk and pulled out two pistols and some clips that he stuffed in pouches along his belt. He also grabbed two fragmentation grenades and clipped them to the other side of his belt.

The door to his room burst open and he aimed his gun towards the door. When he saw that it was the rest of his team he put his gun back in his holster.

"I guess you've heard,"

"Let's kick their ass for what they did to home!" Sam shouted.

"I hear you, let's go to the armory, suit up, and get some more weapons. If we're taking them on, we're going to need more guns and more ammo. Not to mention our armor." Delano surveyed his team, they were all ready to go and get some vengeance, and so was he. Anticipation was in their eyes, they've all been waiting for a moment like this. "All right, now, let's do what we do best."

Okay, yeah, I'm kind of tired while I was making this. Anyway, I skipped some of the story, seeing as I have lost some of the material I had written on about their missions and training. If anyone wants, I may include them as a lost chapter when I finally finish this story.


	5. A Note from the Author

Ahem, this is a note from the author. I'm going to read up on my Fall of Reach, and try to get the next chapter or so as accurate as I can to the books. So, it might be a while, as in I have to read it then apply it to this. Yeah, just stuff. If you want, send in some reviews of what I already have up on it. I would be so grateful, what I'm doing wrong, any suggestions, whatever you'd like to say. Thanks for reading, hopefully I'll post soon.


End file.
